Vidas separadas por el destino
by sheritas-chan
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo Sufren Las consecuencias de una noche, las Cuales no solo de ellos sino un involucraran A sus ... capitulo 7! capitulo 8! OHH!
1. I: No me tienes que proteger

hey hice un desastre con la historia pero espero y ya pueda continuarla bien, jejeje

ah y espero que les guste

capitulo 1: No te tienes que sacrificar por mi...

Entrando por la ventana se veian dos personas con kimonos negros; uno de ello se veia muy mal herido.

estupido ichigo-repetia uno de ellos era una muchacha bajita de cabello negro y ojos violeta

pero de que demonios te quejas? enana tonta-preguntaba el otro individuo este era alto su tes era blanca y tenia un indistinguible y alborotado cabello naranja, el era el que estaba mal tenia una herida aun abierta que sangraba con facilidad- te salve o no?

la muchacha lo recosto sobre la cama, se sento en el borde y puso sus manos sobre la herida del muchacho; cuando sus manos se llenaron de una especie de luz con calor ichigo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba curando con kidoh y pronto se sintio bien: estaba completamente curado...

ichigo por que lo hiciste?- preguntaba Rukia con la cabeza un poco agachada

como que por que? si ese cero casi te toca tu tienes la culpa por no fijarte.

ya te dije que no tienes que cuidarme, yo se cuidarme sola no soy un bebe.. -le reprendio rukia con un tono mas enojado.

pero.. -ichigo hizo un movimiento que hizo que Rikia se fuera para atras, mas no cayo pronto se vio agarrada de la mano de Ichigo que la jalo con fuerza hacia el y la agarro por la cintura apretandola a su cuerpo-es que..yo no quiero.. NO QUIERO QUE NADA MALO TE PASE, NO LO SOPORTARIA...

si seras idiota- ella se alejo rapidamente del cuerpo de ichigo, y emprendio el camino de vuelta al armario- esos menos no me lastimarian con un nivel tan bajo como ese- jalo la puerta y cuando la puerta estubo apunto de cerrarse dijo- no soy tan debil.- y se recosto hundida en sus pensamientos.

ichigo encogio los hombro y se dirigio a la cocina para comer algo...

Ella no podia quitarse de la cabeza lo que le habia dicho ichigo pero despues de un rato penso que lo mejor seria darse un baño y quitarse la ropa que habia ensuciado con la sangre de ichigo, se dirigio al baño y comenzo llenar la tina con agua tibia y se desvistio, por el vidri se vio su figura completamente desnuda reflejandose su prefecta blanca piel.

ella se metio delicadamente a la bañera y reflecciono un poco lo que habia sucedido pero de pronto se quedo completamente dormida...

Ichigo subio por las escaleras con un vaso de leche para Rukia pero se asombro por no ver a nadie en su alcoba y busco a Rukia por todos lados volvio al baño y abrio la puerta pero se quedo perplejo al ver a Rukia acostada placidamente en la bañera durmiendo..

Hasta dormida se ve bien pensó pero de pronto se puso rojo ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y sintio el terrible deseo de satisfacer los deseos que llevaba rato repimiendo.

No sabia que hacer pero el no podia dejar de admirar el pequeño cuerpo de la pequeña kuchiki.

ichigo reacciono en contra de sus impulsos


	2. II: Dejandose llevar por el deseo

capitulo 2: dejandose llevar por la tentacion ...

ichigo trato de clamar sus impulsos asi que fue por Rukia la alzo y acaricio un poco su cuerpo era tan suave que tragaba saliva para no caer a merced de sus malos instintos, la tapo con una toalla y se disponia a dejarla en su cama pero resbalo con jabon en el suelo y cayó...

por mas que trato de no despertar a Rukia fue imposible ya que la pequeña Kichiki fue despertando poco a poco y cuando al fin logro abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sobre ichigo por lo que rapidamente se levanto y fue ahi cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, tomo la toalla y salio del baño completamente sonrojada, ichigo se levanto del suelo y fue tas ella.

entro al cuarto encontrando a Rukia contra la pared pensando y mirando al vacio cuando vio a ichigo trato de disimular pero Ichigo la tomo por sorpresa y la tomo en sus brasos; la beso ella no sabia como reaccionar sabia que ichigo no hiba a pararse asi que eccedio...

sera mejor no resistirme penso... y dejo caer lentamente la toalla que aun concervaba en las manos. El comprendio el mensaje y la jalo hasta llegar alado de la camma y la empujo ella cayo en la cama y el se puso sobre ella sin darle la oportunidad de arrepentirse.

al sentir ichigo el calido y humedo cuerpo de rukia tan cerca sintio que su cuerpo comensaba a deshacerse, la beso fue un beso de esos que salen en las peliculas ya que todos desearian estar en el lugar de cualquiera de los dos.

pronto el estaba recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, de ves en cuando ella soltaba un suspiro de satisfaccion dandole a entender a ichigo que esos eran unos puntos que le causaban mas placer...

El se fue alejando de su boca para acercarse a su cuello lo besaba tiernamente despues bajo hasta la altura de sus pechos, los beso y succiono cada uno de ellos los mordio con toda la delicadesa que el podia pero no era mucha ya que estaba enloquesido, hasta que hizo gritar a Rukia de placer...

ella lo subio hasta su cara y susurro - i... ichigo...

callate no digas nada que arruinaras el momento- y el muchacho volvio a pasar por sus pechos los beso tanto que Rukia encorbo la espalda y grito exasiada de todas esas nuevas sensaciones que ichigo le estaba brindando.

ichigo hiba a seguir bajando pero se detuvo cuando sintio que Rukia comensaba a hablar...

ichigo... no podemos... no debemos... nos castigaran... y la voz de rukia se volvio a apagar.

no me importa ningun castigo siempre y cuando lo compartamos juntos. tu... tu me haces feliz. dijo ichigo y se quito el pantalon y ella lo abraso lo beso y enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Rukia ella habia decidido que no importaba el mañana solo el ahora y ahora solo queria conservar ese momento hasta el ultimo de los segundos...

el tomo sus piernas y las acaricio llego a lo que habia en medio de ella y...

ella se desbordaba de alegria y miro a ichigo y entrecortado menciono...

-ichigo... por ... favor...

el en tendio el mensaje abrio suavemente sus muslos y penetro a Rukia...

poco a poco para que ella lograra hasta el ultimo momento.

ella no sabia que hacer; se aferraba a las sabanas y sentia tan bien que dudo que hubiera algun sentimiento que sobrepasara ese que sentia en ese momento...

el se sentia tan bien y fue subiendo su ritmo poco a poco hasta que ella y el no pudieron mas y llegaron al climax...

ella grito de emocion y no fue un grito cualquiera sino que si ichigo no la hubiera besado el grito se hubiera escuchado en toda karakura...

despues calleron sobre la cama ambos abrasados y asi se fueron quedando profundamente dormidos... Hasta que...


	3. III:Una visita, Una despedida y Un jamas

Capitulo 3: Una Visita, Un Despedida y Un Jamás...

Se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrasados uno junto al otro hasta que escucharon una voz que llamaba a Rukia...

Se despertaron y quedaron aterrados al darse cuenta que persona que estaba mirándolos fijamente, era... BYAKUYA!!!

Los observaba con una mirada llena de furia.

Ni-sama dijo Rukia cubriéndose con una sabana, pero su hermano la jalo y se disponía a llevarse cuando Ichigo se levanto, Byakuya se abalanzo sobre el y sacando su espada la puso sobre su cuello diciendo: Mírame- pues Ichigo voltio a ver a Rukia quien no cabía del asombro y solo estaba parada sin entender lo que había sucedido...

no vuelvas a poner un pie en la sociedad de almas, no intentes seguirnos, JAMAS VOLVERAS A VER A RUKIA, si lo haces, te hare sufrir tanto hasta que me supliques por tu muerte...- dijo esto acercándose a Rukia quien ya se encontraba lucida y trato de alejarse pero el la tomo en sus brazos y abrió la puerta al la sociedad de las almas y desapareció...

lo ultimo que Ichigo vio fue como Rukia le daba la mano pero el no pudo llegar por que fue repelido por una especie de campo de fuerza, el pudo ver como las mejillas de Rukia se mojaban por el llanto y pronunciaba su nombre...

el rápidamente salió de su cuerpo hacia la casa de Urahara encontrándolo afuera con la cara muy seria.

el lo invito a pasar, por favor abre la puerta a la sociedad de almas necesito ir por Rukia...- dijo Ichigo apenas cruzo el umbral.

no puedo...- respondió Urahara, en su cara se veía un gesto de tristeza.

por que no?

por que Byakuya ya ha avisado que absolutamente todas las entradas ala sociedad de almas queden selladas, y aun que logres entrar solo serás arrestado y te llevaran delante el para que te mate... te has ganado un enemigo muy poderoso. finalizo Urahara respondiéndole la pregunta al chico.

el se sentó y se llevo las manos a la cabeza. no sabia que hacer, no podía dejar sola a Rukia en esa situación pero tampoco podía ir tras ella. se recostó y sus manos cubrieron su rostro.

Urahara viendo la preocupación del muchacho decidió darle ánimos- mira dejemos que se calmen un poco las cosas tal ves pronto se pueda ir podrás traer a Kuchiki-san con nosotros...

y sonrió fingidamente...

Ichigo se levanto y se fue a su casa recostó su cabeza en su almohada que aun tenia el bello aroma a Rukia, y se quedo sollozando en silencio para que nadie supiera que estaba sufriendo tanto...


	4. IV:¿Estas bien Rukia?

Capitulo 4:¿estas bien Rukia?

Rukia llego hasta la mansión Kuchiki llorando pero sin mencionar ni una sola palabra.

Byakuya no la bajo sino hasta tenerla en el piso de su habitación y le dijo:

será mejor que te olvides de todo y de Ichigo ya que no lo volverás a ver,

ella se tiro a la cama cuando el se fue y siguió llorando otro rato mas pensando en que quería a Ichigo pero estaba atada de manos ya que si ella intentaba algo era seguro que su hermano no dudaría esta vez y lo mataría.

Así pasaron los días y los dos continuaron extrañándose pero sabiendo que por el momento no podría hacer nada el uno por el otro...

Un día Rukia llego nerviosa al cuarto escuadrón esperando nerviosa la respuesta de Isane, cuando ella salió con una respuesta Rukia se tuvo que sentar puesto que sentía que el mundo se la venia encima, se había sentido mareada últimamente y su falta de apetito matutino se hacia cada vez mas sospechoso su hermano tenia la duda pero no decía nada y ese examen le había hecho saber que sus sospechas eran correctas...

Ella estaba embarazada... un hijo de Ichigo y mío en otro instante se había sentido la mujer más feliz del mundo pero ahora solo sentía desfallecer.

Que haría?

No le digas a nadie Isane por favor- suplico Rukia- aun no se que haré

Isane asintió con la cabeza y se fue Rukia se disponía a salir por la puerta pero al abrirla sintió como un escalofrió llenaba su cuerpo, era Byakuya en frente de ella.

Te sientes mal Rukia?- dijo el chico

No... Ni -sama- dijo nerviosa y salió rápidamente por el pasillo.

Así pasaron dos meses mas sus mareos y repentinos vómitos no fueron omitidos por su hermano pero ella tan solo inventaba excusas.

Lo que mas le costaba trabajo evitar era que Byakuya le mirara el ya poco crecido vientre pero hacia todo por lograrlo.

Fue hasta una mañana que se despertó y al desayunar con su hermano no logro llegar a sentarse pues sintió como todo le daba vueltas, sintió como lentamente iba calendo, solo alcanzo a mirar a su hermano que la agarraba en sus manos,

Después de eso ella de desmayo...


	5. V: Como decirtelo

Capitulo 5: como decírtelo...

Rukia despertó en una de las salas del 4° escuadrón con anona al lado,

Ella la miro y...

Kuchiki-san.... tu ya lo sabias, no es así?

Saber que?- respondió Rukia tratando de poner la cara mas crédula que podía pero su nerviosismo la delataba.

Que estas embarazada... ya lo sabias verdad?

Si- contesta Rukia bajando un poco la cabeza avergonzada- pero es que si ni-sama lo sabe me matara, ama o a mi...-se toco el vientre...

No te preocupes por eso- dijo la capitana animándola- yo no dejare que NADIE les haga daño, pero tienes que decírselo; lamento decírtelo pero este embarazo te dejara sin fuerza, el bebe necesita mucha energía y tendrás que estar en reposo algún tiempo, cosa que es muy difícil en un shinigami.

Rukia escuchaba todo y no sabia que decir ella solo pensaba que necesitaba a Ichigo ahí pero no podía rendirse no aun ...-esta bien lo hare le diré a ni sama

Muy bien y que tal si le dices eso ahorita?. La puerta si abrió y Byakuya entró.

Rukia se puso pálida y amohína salió de la habitación

Ni-sama, yo mm pues quisiera decirte....

El la miro a los ojos y...-me alegra que estés bien, estaba preocupado por ti..

Ella ya no pudo mas - ni-sama estoy... estoy embarazada...

Que??? Que estas que?- Byakuya avanzo hacia ella

Ella no sabia que hacer ni que decir...- yo mm ni-sama, yo no queipero...

No pudo terminar lo que decía pues sintió como la mano de su hermano se estampaba en su cara, sintió una rabia inmensa pero que podía hacer? estaba en sus manos su vida y la de su hijo no podía permitirse que por un reproche la obligara a no tener al niño así que se quedo callada...


	6. VI: Por favor Niisama

Capitulo 6: por favor ni-sama

Rukia miro a su hermano con una furia que brillaba en sus ojos pero se quedo callada no iba a dejar que el pusiera pretextos inútiles con el bebe.

Por favor ni-sama-empezó ella-mi hijo no tiene nada que ver en esto por favor no le hagas daño el es inocente

Byakuya no sabia que hacer era una deshonra para su familia pero tampoco podía hacer nada que fuera malo así que decidió buscar otra opción en el tiempo que el embarazo de Rukia terminara-podría dar el niño a alguna otra familia... y mentirle a Rukia, ella nunca se enterara- pensaba mientras salía del 4° escuadrón, no había abierto la boca en todo el camino veía a Rukia de reojo por que amohína le había dicho que tenia que cuidarla ya que estaba delicada y necesitaba trato especial.

Ichigo....-pensaba Rukia- ojala y te pudiera decir que voy a tener un hijo tuyo y que me acompañaras en esto que será muy difícil aun no se que decisión tomara ni-sama acerca de mi y eso me preocupa...

Cuando llegaron a la mansión el la acompaño a su habitación y ...

No saldrás de la mansión-dijo en tono mas bajo- yo le diré a abitaque que por ciertos motivos tendrás que faltar por un tiempo que te disculpe, hasta que tu embarazo termine te quedaras sin hacer nada, estarás vigilada no intentes avisar a Ichigo de tu... mmm.. Estado por que los planes podrían cambiar...

Cerró la puerta y solo se oyeron sus pasos alejarse mientras Rukia no sabia que pensar...

Por una pártele había dado a entender que podría terminar su embarazo pero por otra ya tenia panes y ... y que tal si esos planes eran malos para el bebe?

Decisión no pensar más en eso por que solo se mortificaría por algo que aun no ocurriría y por ahora estaba feliz y trataría de aprovechar su embarazo al máximo...

Los días pasaron y aunque ella sabia que no debía sentirse mal a veces no podía evitar querer salir de ahí e ir al mundo humano, un día se levanto con decisión y se fue acercando poco a poco a la puerta que había en la mansión, cuando llego hasta ahí respiro aliviada ya que había salido mas fácil de lo que había pensado...

De pronto apareció Byakuya cortándole paso y ella se quedo paralizada

Adonde vas?-pregunto el con su mirada fija en los ojos de Rukia- pesabas salir a verlo verdad? quieres ver a Ichigo, ya te dije que no intentes nada

Ella dio media vuelta y se fue lo mas lejos que pudo de ahí pero como no podía hacer muchas fuerzas no llego lejos...

No podre hacerlo yo solo- pensó Byakuya- tendré que llamarlo...


	7. VII: Un Niñero Profecional

Raro: que lo deje por meses, y ahora lo retome, es bueno o malo????

CAPITULO 7: UN NIÑERO PROFECIONAL...

los dias transcurrieron y Byakuya supo que no podia vijilar a rukia todo el tiempo no era que ella intentara escapar por que sabia que ya no lo haria mas pero no podia estar viendo que no le faltara nada por que interrumpia sus actividades con jefe de su clan y capitan de su division,  
asi que tuvo que pedir ayuda, pero aquien? nadie sabia que le habia pasado a rukia el solo habia dicho que se encontraba indispuesta para participar en actividades en un tiempo, todos creian que tal vez estaba enferma o que seguia en el mundo humano, asi que quien podria cuidar de ella sin que dijera algo? quien?  
Abarai- byakuya penso en el por que el era amigo de rukia no le importaria cuidar de ella y como era su subirdinado no podria negarse.  
si, capitan para que me llamo?- pregunto un tipo de tatuajes en el cuerpo y un indistinguible´elo rojo amarrado en unn cola.  
si te mande a llamar por que necesito que cuidas a rukia, al menos hasta que todo esto termine  
pero por que? donde esta ella? que es lo que tiene? le sucede algo malo?  
byakuya no sabia si decirle pero prefirio que lo viero con sus propios ojos, asi que se encamino a la habitacion de rukia caminaba y segui hablando...  
has todo lo que te pida y traele todo lo que te ordene, ella no puede hacer esfuerzo alguno asi que complacela . pero si ella quiere escapar, informarle, o quiere hacer cualquier contacto con ichigo informame inmediatamente e impidele el paso sin importar que. Y abarai esto no lo puede saber nadie asi que no menciones "eso" con nadie afuera de la mansion. Termino byakuya justo cuando abria la puerta y daba paso a la habitacion, Rukia estaba sentada en la ventana mirando hacia el cielo con la mirada perdida pero en cuanto escucho se voltio rapidamente e intento bajar de ahi, cosa que no le fue muy facil pero al encontrarse parada enfrente de su hermano y renji dejo ver su vientre que ya era lo suficientemente notorio, ella no dijo nada.  
que hacias ahi?-pregunto byakuya- unohana te dijo que no debes de hacer esfuerzo, no te vuelvas a subir. y diciendo eso se fue dejando a renji todavia pasmado por la impresion.  
ella al ver que su hermano se habia hido abraso a renji, despues de todo ese tiempo no habia tenido visita de nadie y el era su amigo asi que le dio mas gusto, pero al ver que el no reaccionaba le pregunto:  
que me ves? acaso tengo algo extraño? y se vio pero para ella no habia nada extraño en ella pues ya se habia acostumbrado a verse asi.  
rukia... -fue lo que salio de su boca- que... que te paso?  
a pues no lo se- respondio rukia- un dia tan solo desperte asi  
en verdad? dijo muy sorprendido  
por supuesto que no idiota, estoy embarazada  
a.. y es de ichigo?  
si.. contesto ella en tono bajo, se recosto en su cama y miro al unisono como si tratara de recordar algo y en efecto ella trataba de recordar los besos y caricias de ichigo su cara...  
vaya vaya asi que esto era lo que el capitan escondia, por eso no salia de la mansion, su pequeña hermana esta embarazada y los de afura que creen que estas enferma, jajaja  
callate, y es verdad para que veniste tu aqui?, solo para burlarte? reclamo rukia un tanto molesta  
no, me encargo tu hermano que viniera para cuidarte y cumplirte tus antojos- renji trato de mostrar enojo pero era inevitable yq ue esa no era la mejor de us misiones.  
jajaja asi qeu practicamente seras mi niñero?- rukia se burlo de el- ok ok entonces ve a traerme un dulce que se me antojo  
oye no te pases!!! que no soy uno de tus criados, renji ya estaba molesto  
entonces le dire a mi hermano que no estas cumpliendo sus ordenes, y diciendo esto rukia se bajo de la cama y se dirigia a la puerta cuando vio que renji se paraba y salia primero. de saguro ira por mi dulce jaja, dijo finalmente emocionada.  
Renji iba todos lo dias a cuidar de Rukia y solo sonreia al ver como ella no entendia como habia alguien dentro de ella que estaba creciendo y la ponia gorda cada dia que pasaba.  
cuando el se marchaba ella se sentia sola ya que se quedaba sola con su hermano y el solo le mandaba una sirvienta para que la acompañara, ese era el tiempo que mas extrañaba a ichigo...  
mientras tanto en su mundo ichigo no paraba de pensar en rukia, dia tras dia, cada semana hiba a la tienda de urahara y pedia informes acerca de la puerta pero nada no habia nada!!! era inutil de vez en cuando veia a alguien conocido y le preguntaba por rukia pero ellos tampoco sabian nada.  
el pensaba que tal vez ella estaria triste o castigado si no era por la sociedad de almas seguro seria por su hermano lo cual segun el seria peor.  
su felicidad se habia evaporado y con ella se llevo toda la felicidad que el podria haber tenido. ya no podia sonreir como antes y cada vez era menos activo, su familia trataba de animarlo pero no lo lograban  
el sufria mas de lo que cualquier persona podiera soportar...  
y sin saber por que sabia que eso no terminaria, y no se equivocaba...

Ok se que me mataran si estuvieron leyendo y leyendo y revisando mis caitulos, pero mi compu murió…(un minuto de silencio por favor, jajaja) y con ella se llevo mis; fotos, videos, música, archivos y fanfics…

Me dio tanto coraje, pero como lo publique en otro sitio mas adelantado pues, según yo lo habia salvado, pero NO! La pagina quien sabe que le paso que no abrió por mucho timpo y me desilucione, asi que decidi dejarlo, peor hoy de pronto voy nada mas por que si (señal!!! Jajaja) y BUM! Ahí esta, como si este año no hubiera pasado!!! Y pues si ya esta solo lo traslade, ok espero y me perdonen y dejen reviews pronto, bye.


	8. VIII: Una Mision Especial

Capitulo 8: Una misión especial…  
Los meses fueron pasando y la figura que Rukia reflejaba todos los días en la mañana frente al espejo se fue haciendo mas grande cosa que le parecía muy tierna a Renji pero eso le hacia ver lo que había perdido y probablemente jamás recuperaría (o si??)

Un día cuando los 9 meses llegaron a su fin Abarai tuvo que ir a una misión una cuando el había rogado que no se le asignara ninguna mientras Rukia estuviera en sus últimos días para concluir el embarazo, se mareaba fácilmente al caminar pero nada importo, lo mandaron al mundo humano

Cuando fue a comunicarle que se iría por unas horas que trataría no serian muchas Rukia comenzó a llorar cosa que lo sorprendió, se abalanzo sobre sus brazos.

-No soporto mas, necesito a Ichigo-hablo ella –por favor Renji te lo suplico por lo que mas quieras llévale esto a Ichigo- se acerco a su cama y debajo de su almohada saco un sobre el cual se lo entrego a el  
- Ichigo tiene que saber que estoy esperando a un hijo suyo, el tiene que venir por mi, yo ya no puedo seguir aquí no se que va hacer mi hermano cuando nazca mi bebe.

Ella se volvió a rodear con sus brazos a Renji que no sabia que hacer lo que ella le pedía estaba fuera de una simple decisión que se puede tomar a la ligera, por un lado ella tenia razón no sabia que le iban hacer al bebe pero por el otro estaba por desobedecer al capitán cosa que iba en contra de las reglas…

Cuando ya se estaba yendo lo detuvo la voz de Rukia

Renji… este… me podrías traer un chocolate de la tienda de Urahara??? Es que se me antojan…

Y cuídate por favor, te espero

El asintió con la cabeza

Cuando llegaba a la tienda de Urahara ya había tomado una decisión: le entregaría la carta a Ichigo tenia que hacer lo mejor para ella y si lo mejor seria que estuviera con Ichigo pues entonces le entregaría la carta a el…

Ahí lo mando a llamar con Yourichi y espero pacientemente  
Ichigo se la pasaba en su cuarto acostado en su cama pensando que hoy hace 9 meses Byakuya se había llevado a Rukia lejos de el y no había podido hacer nada.

De pronto vio algo entrar por su ventana y rápidamente salió de su cuerpo y logro ver a una mujer de tez morena la cual llevaba puesta una playera naranja que estaba sentada en su cama.

Ichigo tienes que venir conmigo es urgente- dijo ella  
Por que? Acaso lograron abrir la puerta?- el cambio su expresión por una mejor

No, pero creo que debes venir

El se dirigió a su cuerpo pero sintió que ella se lo llevaba arrastrando  
Hey pero que demonios te pasa?-pregunto el indignado-ya te dije que si no es de la puerta no quiero saber mas arréglate como puedas.

El había decidido que nada le importaría mas que Rukia, pero esa vez no pudo negarse ya que sabia que Yourichi lo obligaría de todas formas…

Al llegar a la tienda vio a Renji sentado y corrió hacia el y le pregunto:

Oye que sabes de Rukia esta bien? Que le paso?

Por toda contestación el le entrego la carta diciéndole:

Esta mejor de lo que te esperabas pero… Mmm…. Es mejor que lo leas  
Ichigo abrió la carta y comenzó a leer, sus ojos fueron abriéndose cada vez mas pero no le salían palabras de su boca, estaba en shock.

La carta decía:

_Ichigo:  
Siento darte la noticia así de pronto pero es que se me acaba el tiempo y no soportare otro dia mas aquí en este lugar por favor ven por mi que…  
Estoy embarazada, si, es estoy esperando un hijo tuyo .  
Pero no se que destino tendrá después de que nazca ya que mi ni-sama no me quiere decir y temo por su vida…  
Espero que comprendas mi sufrimiento y me ayudes… nos ayudes a escapar…  
Esperándote  
Rukia _

El solo voltio a ver a Renji…

-Es … es verdad?-pregunto con ansiedad

Si, es verdad pero es que ella no puede salir que la casa el capitán Kuchiki no se lo permite y solo yo y el podemos verla

Y por que no me lo dijeron antes?

Por que no pudimos el capitán tenía extremo cuidado en mandarme a mi en misiones…  
Pero ahora ya se descuido y ella aprovecho para mandarte eso, tu, tu tienes que ir a salvarle eres el único que puede, por favor… te necesita..  
No me lo tienes que decir pero como voy a hacer para ir a la sociedad de almas? No hay puertas

Eso déjamelo a mi yo si puedo abrirla  
Pues que esperas!!!! Ábrela ya!!!

Una puerta se abrió en la casa de Urahara que decidiría muchos destinos pero todos serian buenos??? O solo serian mentiras de una persona???

Perdonen si tienen falta de ortografía, o algo esta raro, pero ya no puedo editarlos, solo quiero seguir poniéndolos rápido, y dejen REVIEWS!! SE LO SUPLICO!!!


End file.
